Grass trimmers are a kind of gardening tool. The grass trimmer includes a cutting head. The cutting head is rotated at a high speed so as to drive a cutting element mounted thereon to rotate.
The cutting head generally includes a fan for cooling and blowing the grass clippings. When the fan is rotated at a high speed, the grass clippings strike the fan, so that the fan is easy to wear and damage.
The cutting element extends out of the cutting head. During operation, a friction is produced between the cutting element and a housing of the cutting head, so the cutting element is easy to wear and break.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.